Lobo/Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter Lobo used to be the character with the highest base damage, before being surpassed by Wonder Woman/Justice League at 1300. However, he is quite unpopular due to his impractical passive, which theoretically allows him to stack up to large amounts of damage, but takes too much power and time to stack. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be obtained as a guaranteed character from the Survivor Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Bounty Hunter Lobo is bad to the bone, literally. His massive damage output rivals even the almighty Ares, coupled with his decent health and devastating attacks. By using his second special, he increases the damage it will deal increasingly, dealing a high amount of damage in the long run. Hooked will cause Lobo's opponent to burn for 1% of Lobo's damage stat for five seconds (5% total) upon using special 2. Special 2's stated damage is not penalized, but it actually does 16.666% damage less than stated, or in other words, it will do the stated damage at 1 passive stack (i.e. on his second special used). 1 extra second of burning is added for each special used. Unusually, this stacking effect is not removed upon knocking out an opponent, or when Lobo or his opponent tags out. It's a permanent buff that stacks up to 10 times (1% per second for 15 seconds, snaring them the whole time, and 180% bonus damage on his entire special 2). Block has no effect against it. Regular damage boosts (e.g. Animated Harley Quinn's passive or he s2 team damage boost) do not affect the DOT, nor does the % archived on the special. Batman Returns Catwoman's passive will double the fire damage. Bronze and silver Catwoman's basic attacks will do 25%/50% bonus damage. Bleed will increase the DOT by 20% per bleed stack, apparently stacking multiplicatively with BR Catwoman. Poison's -20% damage has no effect on the burn. Knocking out an opponent with the last hit will apply the burn to the next opponent, much like The Ibistick. In Dead Zone, not only does his passive not work, his special 2 will not apply the burning effect at all, despite being a part of the special itself. Green Lantern John Stewart's Emergency Barrier will temporarily prevent the burn from doing damage, but it will start doing damage once the barrier wears off and will count towards Lobo's damage boost. Abilities Here are Lobo's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Lobo's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Bounty Hunter Lobo is the last character to have a base health stat below 1000. *His artifcats are Motorcycle, Ring, Cigar, Iron Cross, and Boots. *The Lantern Ring that he has on his necklace is from the Red Lantern Corps. *Bounty Hunter Lobo started a trend of characters getting a "ultimate" version that does not have a special theme but instead represents something of a "classic"/"perfect" vision: Wonder Woman/Justice League, Darkseid/Apokolips, Sinestro/Antimatter and Black Adam/Kahndaq. *Interestingly enough, on the 1st of August 2016, his challenge repeat was on for only 30 mins before it was changed back to Darkseid/Apokolips as it was supposed to. Category:Cards Category:Burn Category:Snare Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:DOT damage Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:Characters